


The Rogue Knight

by IfAnyOneKnew



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfAnyOneKnew/pseuds/IfAnyOneKnew
Summary: Valdis Ren, a former slave and loyal Knight of the first order serves her master without Question. When he conffesses that the war may turn into a war with there supreme leader, she offers the idea that perhaps the Order would be stronger, if The Jedi and Sith worked together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Valdis Ren is a original Character i designed for a few Star wars rpgs. Most rpgs for the force awakens are no longer active (if you know of one comment or message me!) So i turned to writing about my OC because I love her too much. Val's face is Katie McGrath.

Valdis stood silently, watching as the storm troopers brought the Scavenger girl from within her ship. The small brunette's head hung limply and her feet barely reached the floor as she was taken down the ramp and fitted with a force inhibitor collar. Val swallowed hard, reflexively touching her throat where once the same sort of collar had stolen her abilities and made her a slave. But this was nessicary, the scavenger was strong, stronger then Valdis had thought she was, true she had read her master's careful report when he sent her to kidnap the girl, but even Master Kylo Ren had prepared her for the battle that she was pulled into when the girl discovered who she was. 

It had been a month long operation, Valdis had slipped into the population of a nearby village by the latest rebel base, thanks to her life before she became a knight of ren, the rogue night was able to slip into society virtually unnoticed. When the rebels made the jungle beyond the village there home, they established contacts in the village, and once they did that, Val made sure she would be one of them. She tricked the leading farmer into making her his courier and for a week she went back and forth between the base and the village, bringing food to the rebels. The weekend following she approached the base and in a small timid voice, she asked if she could join the war effort. She was vetted, finger printed, and interviewed and before the sun set she was given a room in the base. 

Little did the rebels know, that the knights of ren were masters of blending in, she had worn a thin layer of synth flesh over her finger tips masking her finger prints, and the imperial and republic records of her alleged family belonged to a dead girl. Every other day she had to call in reports to Master Kylo Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke, occasionally they would be joined by General Hux. Together, the three men made up the leadership of the war machine that was the First Order, and in there own ways, they represented the future they were all working towards on behalf of the galaxy. As weeks passed the men became impatient, though Valdis kept her face impassive and accepted there verbal abuse. As soon as she shut off the coms she would return to her life as Kat, the rebel orphan. 

It didn't take long for Valdis to befriend Rey, Val inserted her into the mechanics and piloting branch of the resistance and Rey was all too welcoming to the shy new girl. It almost made the Knight feel sorry for the girl, when she had finally acted and stolen her away from the rebels and her friends. But now as she watched Rey being taken to a cell, she couldn't help but smirk. She had caught the scavenger, a feet even her master had struggled with, 

Rey had given Valdis a fight, the good kind of fight that challenged every facet of her power, and despite feeling the thrill of success she was tired. But she had to go report to her master first, Master Kylo had sent her a message on her data pad instructing her to await him in his quarters as he spoke with the supreme leader. Valdis followed the orders without question, after watching the cell being locked by the storm troopers, she had left them to there work and headed to the residential wing of the finalizer. 

Entering her master's quarters, Val removed her heavy black helmet, her long dark wavy hair falling down her back in a thick wave. She shrugged out of her cloak and walked over to the large window to stare out into the beautiful galaxy around them. She wore a traditional black tunic and almost jedi-style obi and pants tucked into heavy black boots. Her two sabers sat comfortably on her hips, and despite the fact she was soon to see the leader of the knights of ren, she felt relaxed and almost safe, hidden in his quarters away from prying eyes. 

She thought over the ideas she had been considering when she felt his presence approaching. She sensed him before she heard the sound of his heavy boots, crossing to the center of the sitting area she dropped to one knee and bowed her head. Kylo Ren, The First Knight entered the room, his presence threatening to all but crush Val where she knelt, silent and obediently awaiting his command. He walked into the sitting area, taking the time to remove his helmet and shrug out of his cloak before saying, "Rise, Rogue Knight." Not many of the Knights tolerated it when he made them wait, but Valdis was a rare sort of dark sider, her loyalties lied completely with the first knight and she had no shame in bending the knee to him. 

She stood gracefully, her ice blue eyes meeting his dark brown ones, "Welcome home" her master said as he folded his large frame into a chair, clasping her hands behind her back she stood at attention until he nodded and gestured for her to sit. Folding her small frame into the opposite chair she said "It is good to be home Lord Kylo" she nodded her head in deference to the older knight. "I apologize for being gone so long, The scavenger was as much of a challenge as you told me she would be and more." 

Kylo nodded, lacing his fingers as he looked her over, "Indeed, that is why supreme leader wants her here." Val nodded in understanding, "Today, Valdis we will do something new..." he said his voice darkening "Usually i would accept a report from one of my Knights, but from now on, I shall only accept the memories. Either given freely or by force. Some of our fellow knights have tried to fight me on this, and lost. Will you submit to my wish and open your mind to me? Or must i break you." His tone was matter of fact but when she met his gaze she saw a dark sadistic glee coating his words and she knew part of him enjoyed asserting his will over them. 

Valdis lowered her head, "No master, I will not resist my mind and memories are open to you." She had barely had time to vanish her mental barriers when she felt his black presence spear into her mind like a weapon. What was left of her barriers shattered and she grit her teeth to hold back a cry of pain as he violently tore through the memories of the last month. His investigation lasted for what felt like hours but had only been about twenty minutes when finally he released her and she slumped in her chair, paler then usual and looking worse for wear. 

"I appreciate your cooperation Valdis Ren. Things have changed while you were gone, and that is why new methods have been put in place." the first knight said, sitting back satisfied with what he had seen. Valdis held out her hand and summoned the jug of water that sat on the side table across the room along with the glasses. Depositing them on the coffee table she poored them both a drink, trying to relax she sipped at the water and nodded. "I have a critical question Valdis, and you would be wise to leave your mind open as you answer it." 

Val's eyebrow lifted as she looked over at the man, questioned bloomed in her mind but she merely nodded. "Where do your loyalties lie?" he hissed darkly, Val swallowed, her throat feeling stiff with the effort. "With you, my lord." She said earnestly as she put down her glass. Kylo lurched to his feet, he paced behind his chair before turning and pressing into her mind with a outstretched hand, she cried out in pain, the pressure almost too much to bear even for a knight. "Do not lie to me Rogue Knight" he said cooly "It was Snoke who brought you to the knights, it was snoke who felt your awakening across the galaxy and led you here to us. Why would you have me believe that your loyalty belongs to me, and me alone." With a sudden snap of her wrist she was on her knees on the floor, her hands planted to keep her head from slamming into the cold durasteel. 

She felt him paging through her memories one by one, with each passing minute the pain grew worse and worse, and then it was gone. Panting from the struggle it took not to yell, she stared at the floor, at her heads. "Speak." He commanded and she could see his boots less then a few inches from her fingers, she knew if he wished he could crush her hands and she would never hold a saber again. She swallowed hard, and sat back on her legs, placing her hands safely on her thighs. "Raedion" she began "Raedion..your first off world mission as a apprentice to leader snoke. The knights destroyed everything in there path, the only purpose was to sew fear into the galaxy. You were close to seventeen years old, covered in blood you came across a girl, small, maybe ten at the time, she held a shard of glass that cut into her palm but she ignored it and challenged you when you moved to kill her. You laughed and moved on. She was the only survivor that night." 

Pausing to breathe she felt the pressure return as she slowly raised her head, she peeled off her leather gloves and held up her dominant hand in supplication, the tight thick scar that corded across her palm shone in the artificial lights. "You spared my life, when you could have-should have killed me like all the others. You left me to grow up and live. Five years later, Lord Snoke summoned me to his side, and its true i trained under him for some time until he place me with you, I hadn't known at the time that it was the Knights who had burnt the village, but the first second I met you. Master, I knew it was you." 

Kylo's face was tight, his eyes searched her face for truth or lies, he kept pressure on her mind as he listened for any lies or betrayal he was so accustomed to finding in other people. "During my time serving you I have seen time and time again why it is you i should give my loyalties, and not the supreme leader." She lowered her eyes and let her hand drop, "I put myself at your mercy my lord" she said and offered him her weapons, "Should you doubt me, then please exact your justice and strike me down." 

Silence stretched between them and moments passed, until Kylo said in a low voice, "Rise. Valdis Ren." Val stood slowly, clipping her sabers back to her hips. She looked up into the eyes of her master who watched her, "Things are changing Rogue Knight, and I need to know who i can trust, because the time is fast approaching that will lead to all out war between the knights and lord snoke." Twisting her fist over her heart in a salute Valdis said "Your enemies are my enemies, your mission is my mission. From this day, to my last day. " the oath was one that had been sacred to her people, and it was one of the few things she had brought with her into her new life. 

The first knight nodded, understanding the weight of what she had said and accepting it in stride. "Snoke has betrayed us" he said as he began to pace once more, "he has began moving troops and weapons and trying to cover it up. Hux has detected some of it, so we may have a chance." 

Val listened quietly as he described the situation and after a few moments she spoke, "My lord. I had some thoughts, after I fought with Rey Kenobi....what if the first order did not exterminate all jedi. What if we fostered them, allowed them to grow, the Knights and the dark side would always be stronger...but think of it, Sith and Jedi working together...Others would fall for fear of death." 

The First knight stared at her, the audacity of the idea leaving the room thick with intensity before he said, "That just might work."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive feedback and kudos <3

The knights stayed up until dawn, hashing out the finer points of Val's suggestion and turning the thought, into a well formed plan. Ordering some breakfast and Kaf, Kylo then instructed the troopers to bring Rey to his quarters, and to treat her with dignity. Soon a droid arrived from the galley with three plates of scrambled eggs and toast, mugs of kaf and a jug of water. While her master readied for the day, Val carefully arranged the table so the three of them each had space, they had to show Rey sincerity instead of animosity, and crowding into her lap at breakfast would not do. 

While Kylo was still in the Fresher, the door pinged, notifying of visitors, Val accepted the troopers and dismissed them, she took Rey by the shoulder and steered her to her chair then knelt by her side and unlocked her restraints. "What are yo-" Rey began her tone hauty and annoyed, Val pressed a gentle pale finger to her lips, "Hush my friend," she said softly "all will be explained, but for now..you must be hungry..so please" she gestured to Rey's plate. The Scavenger eyed her warily as Val moved to her own chair and sat down instantly taking a bite of the fluffy eggs. 

Rey continued to hesitate so Val leaned over to the girl's plate and scooped up a bit of egg and ate it, "See? its safe." Appeased the Jedi picked up her fork and dug in, making a sound of pleasure as she tasted the fluffy freshness of scrambled eggs. The two women ate in silence, Rey paying only attention to her meal until the sound of the fresher door gave her pause. Her head whipped around, a sound of pain making her howl as the needles in the force inhibitor dug into her skin, still though her cool gaze fell on Kylo, he stalked into the room dressed in a t-shirt and sweat pants slung low on his hips. He approached her quietly and Rey flinched, he made a tsk tsk sound but managed to grasp her as he laid his hands on the collar. 

Pressing a few buttons the needles retracted and he swung the collar open, removed it and tossed it towards the rubbish bin. Rey gawked at the two knights as Kylo sat beside Val on the couch and grabbed his plate, diving head first into the meal. Rey watched the pair eat for a few moments, then deciding to eat while the food was still there she devoured her meal as quick as possible then put the plate down and raised the caf to her cool lips and stared as the knights put there plates down one by one. 

Unable to take the silence any longer, Rey slammed her cup on the coffee table "What is going on" she raged, she reamined seated though rubbing at her bruished neck. "First this horrible bitch befriends me, attacks me, then brings me to you. Calling you her master, and i thought you were a good person kat" Rey spat, her venom going from one person to the other. The two exchanged glances before Kylo leaned back on the couch, "Valdis" he said, "What?" Rey spat, crossing her arms "Her name is Valdis." 

Rey turned her fury onto Val "Oh right, another lie of course you would never give me your real name" she sneered bitterly. "Now why am i here? why remove my restraints?" Kylo waved a indifferent hand "Valdis this is your idea. Explain it to her." he drawled and Val nodded, her eyes glued to the mug in her hands "Yes master" she said, raising her eyes to Rey she said "Rey...Yes i did betray your trust." 

The scavenger let out a snort as if to say "no shit" but didn't comment, "I had a mission and I fulfilled that mission, but after we fought, after i witnessed you in battle...I was plagued with a re-curring thought." Rey's eyebrow lifted and Valdis decided to plow on into the explanation, placing her caf on the table she leaned forward her elbows rested on her knees, "Kylo has told me time and again how skilled you are naturally, how powerful. I saw that first hand when you nearly took my life." 

"Psh..wish i did" Rey said under her breath, though she did not interrupt further, "I kept wondering why, why would my master wish to change you if you are so strong in the light, but" she raised a hand silencing Rey's oncoming comment "Though i too sensed your anger, your rage the darkness, and i felt it when we fought, I had realized you follow the path of the Jedi but not of the light, for you are grey. A bit of light, a bit of dark. These thoughts kept me awake the entire journey back to the command ship...now before i go further i must explain something to you Rey" 

Running a hand through her wild hair Val did her best to explain, "Our lord, Master Snoke has been making moves to turn the empire and the order against us. We his loyal knights, and it appears he is turning the tables so we are no more then pawns on his sabbak table. The realization i came to whilst we journeyed here was this...the first order thus far is loyal to Master Kylo...and to General Hux. Not to lord Snoke. Though we as knights of ren are powerful, and we dominate when needed, We lack the numbers to stand against the Leader, we lack the power. After watching you fight i had to ask my master, why does the order suppress the jedi when together we could build a better world, why not work together?" 

Rey gaped at Valdis then at Kylo, "Y..your joking right, this is a joke isn't it?" As she spoke the door whisked open and the imposing figure of General Hux joined the group. "Alas Scavenger, they are completely serious" he drawled as he took a seat opposite the group his legs crossing neatly at the knee. "They dragged me from bed at the most ungodly hour to explain there witty plan." Rey looked to Hux then back at the Knights then back to Hux "And? what do you think of this General, I always assumed you had a logical mind." 

"Indeed I do" he said a note of pride in his tone, "And that is why i agree, this is the best course of action. We are weaker divided but working together we can all get what we want." "The rebellion will never agree to it" she seethed her eyes sparking, "We aren't talking about making a deal with the rebellion" Kylo's deep baritone voice silenced the room in a heartbeat. "We are talking about an alliance with you..you and any Jedi who will follow you." 

Rey gawked at the First knight, "This has to be a trick" she said her voice barely a whisper, Kylo sighed heavily, "Rey. This is not a trick, we are serious about defeating our master..." the knights exchanged a glance, words passing between them in silence before Kylo spoke once more, "As a token of good faith, we both open our minds to you and offer you the chance to see everything. We will make ourselves vulnerable to you scavenger so you may see we speak the truth." 

Val looked to her master approvingly, she had never once heard him speak so diplomatically, out of the corner of her eye she saw Hux tense, "Rens..are you sure.." Val nodded to the general then she followed her master's lead and both slid from the couch and to there knees so they were closer to Rey but unthreatening. Piece by piece Val opened her mind, and she could feel Kylo doing the same at her side, "I'm ready" she breathed and she felt Kylo nod in agreement. 

With almost the same ferocity as the man at her side, Rey dove into Valdis' mind first, she felt the girl ripping through her life as if clawed fingers trailed down the pages. She did not react to the pain inflicted, she knew Rey was angry and she knew that this pain paled in comparison to what she had permitted Kylo to do. Despite her resolve her hands shook as the girl continued to see all she could, and then as swiftly as she was there she was gone. 

Val reached with a shaking hand for some water, Hux's eyes glued on the knights and on Rey, she followed his dark gaze and saw that Kylo and Rey were locked in silent battle, there gazes frozen on each other. She could feel the force as it ebbed and flowed, and she watched in mild shock as her master lowered his gaze and then his head, his fists clenched as Rey did the same she had done to Val to Kylo now, using even less care. 

Twenty minutes passed like this, the only sign that it was over was a ragged gasp from Kylo as he accepted a glass of water that Hux passed to him and leaned against the couch as he slid back to his seat. Rey stared at her hands deep in thought and the three first order operatives did not push her to speak. Finally Rey raised her gaze to them and said "If we do this...it means I betray my friends..it means i bring my fellow jedi into your company." 

"No harm will come to them" Kylo said his deep voice thick with meaning and Hux made a noise of agreement, "And when its over we will all take our places, we will work together." Rey made eye contact with each of them in turn then slowly stood, "Then i will have to make some calls."


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't hard for Rey to get in touch with the rebellion, the small group of Jedi that lived and worked with the rebels were themselves a separate faction, but in times of emergency, such as the kidnapping of one of there best pilots and Jedi, Rey, the whole base had been up in arms trying to discover where it was she had disappeared to. So when Rey sent out a call to the galaxy at large with her call sign 'Scavenger' the reply was almost instant. 

"Scavenger this is Home, please hold for command." 

"Holding, Home." 

Rey sat patiently as the sounds of voices and running feet echoed through the data pad she had been given by the general. After a few moments a strong commanding female voice came on the line, breathless but with a small hint of hope. "Scavenger?" 

The voice of Leia Organa almost brought Rey to her knees, the woman had taken Rey in the moment they met, treated her more like a daughter then a solider. During her ride to the Finalizer, she had thought that perhaps by now Leia would be dead, and though the knights had assured her the order hadn't attacked her people yet, hearing her voice confirmed her well being. 

"Leia" she broke protocol using the General's name, "Its me." she bent over the data pad like she could hug the device, Leia speaking her name gently but firmly, voicing the relief that Rey felt. "Whats going on? why did Katarina take you? are we in danger?" Taking a deep breath Rey lept into the story, telling Leia every detail she had, from the moment Katarina had turned on her, to the meeting that had only adjourned hours before. Finally Rey wrapped up her summary with a question, "What should i do?" 

Silence met her question but she could hear the princess' breath and she knew the wheels in her head must be turning. After some time she spoke, "I'm not sure Rey. There arent many Jedi working with us and you know that, but if you do this we need to leave any jedi with our army behind, we cannot risk a link."

"Kylo seemed sincere though Leia, he opened his mind to me." Rey argued, defending Kylo Ren no less. "My son is capable of great acts of deceit my dear girl, i want to believe in this plan of his, believe in him again. But i just...I cant." 

Rey ran her fingers along the edges of the datapad before nodding, "Thank you for your council Leia, i shall contact the others when i have a decision." "I'm sorry i couldn't be of more help. Stay safe my dear, and may the force be with you." 

With that the call fell silent and Rey sat on her bed staring at the durasteel wall in thought. 

\--

Rey had ended up laying on her bed staring at the ceiling of her room as she juggled the decision in her mind, a unknown amount of time passed when the door to her quarters opened. Sitting bolt upright she tensed to fight, but relaxed a millimeter when she saw the invader was only Valdis. "Hello Rey" she said, smiling a bit as she placed a bowl of fruit and jug of water on the table. "I came to see how you were doing, I regret to confess that i could hear your thoughts halfway across the ship." 

The knight smiled again before shrugging out of her long black robe and draping it over a chair. She pulled out a hair brush and some hair ties from her pockets, moving to sit behind Rey she ignored the jedi's colouring cheeks and hummed with amusement. "Just alot on my mind" she bit out, unable to stop herself from relaxing into Valdis' touch. During her time with the rebels, Valdis had gone through this ritual to sooth Rey every few days. She would drift into her room, sit behind her and pull her hair out of her buns and brush it out. Somehow it had a calming effect on the scavenger and she didn't push her former friend away when she began to undo her buns. 

"I'm sure" Valdis replied, "I know what we are proposing is madness, suicide even, but if we want a chance at crushing our immortal master then our fate and the fate of the galaxy lies with the jedi." She pulled the hair from the simple bun and smoothed it out, moving to the next bun, "But what about after Snoke is dead, what becomes of the jedi then?" Rey said a scowl clear in her question. 

"I believe that we can all work as one unit to accomplish a common goal, then why cant we live the same? Why should we fight human nature and force each faction into a perfect box. Jedi-Good-Light- Sith-Bad-Darkness. Darkness does not always equate to bad, as Light does not always equate to good my friend." Rey hummed in thought, chewing her bottom lip. "Do you think Kylo is capable of allowing us to live in peace?" she asked as Valdis began to pull her third bun from its ties. "Of course" Val said with confidence, "My master may have chosen the darker path but he still respects the Jedi, even though there old teachings are grossly out dated. He feels with the right people in control, the Jedi could be a driving force in the galaxy once more. One less corrupt then the last." 

"The right people?" 

"You Rey, you and his Uncle" Valdis said dragging the brush through Rey's hair. With each stroke Rey's tension lessened and soon she was lounging openly in Valdis' lap much like they did during her time undercover. "There aren't many of us Valdis" Rey said with a sigh, "And Master Skywalker will not come willingly, not even if you threaten to kill me." 

Valdis sighed as well, the same conflict had kept her master awake half the evening. "We know, we may try to either drug him with a dart from a distance, and bring him on the ship to give him the same pitch we gave you. Or invite him to a remote planet with your commrades to speak." "He wont trust Kylo to tell the truth, you may have better luck drugging him if you can even find him." 

After brushing out the girl's long thick hair, Valdis separated it into three parts and began to weave the hair back into its trademark three buns. "Kylo made a suggestion earlier that you would not expect..he said he would be willing to wear a force dampener in order to meet with your master. " 

Rey's head whipped around and she looked up at the lady knight, "Your joking." "I am not." Valdis replied, her voice thick with disapproval, "I fear that his uncle may take the opportunity as too good to pass up a chance to kill him. Even if i accompany him i am no match for Skywalker, i could not guarantee my master's absolute survival."

"I wish i could argue that Luke would never kill him like that, but even i know he just might." Rey sighed submitting to Valdis' skilled hands once more. The women fell into silence as Valdis finished Rey's hair. As she stood to pour them both some water, the door to the room blew open hard. "Come quickly" said a frightened Lieutenant, 

"What is Mitaka?" Valdis snapped instantly her body priming itself for action, "Both of you. come now. The Jedi....they..they broke onto the ship, there here!!" 

Valdis looked at Rey sharply who was on her feet and tugging on boots the women pushed passed the Lieutenant and took off in a dead run for the docking bay.


End file.
